True To Your Heart
True To Your Heart is a song that comes from the ending credit of Mulan. It was sung by 98 Degrees and Stevie Wonder. Lyrics :Baby, I knew at once that :You were meant for me :Deep in my soul I know :That I'm your destiny :Though you're unsure :Why fight the tide :Don't think so much :Let your heart decide :Baby, I see your future :And it's tied to mine :I look in your eyes and see :You searching for a sign :But you'll never fall :Till you let go :Don't be scared :Of what you don't know Chorus: :True to your heart :You must be :True to your heart :That's when the :Heavens will part :And baby, shower you :With my love :Open your eyes :Your heart can tell :You no lies :And when you're true :To your heart :I know it's gonna lead :You straight to me :(Got to be true to your heart) :Someone ya know is on :Your side, can set you free :I can do that for you if :You believe in me :Why second-guess :What feels so right :Just trust your heart :And you'll see the light Chorus: :True to your heart :You must be :True to your heart :That's when the :Heavens will part :And baby, shower you :With my love :Open your eyes :Your heart can tell :You no lies :And when you're true :To your heart :I know it's gonna lead :You straight to me :(Ya know it's true) :Your heart knows :What's good for you :(Good for you) :Let your heart show you the way :(Ya know it's true) :It'll see you through :(Got to be true to your heart) :Girl, my heart is driving :Me to where you are :You can take both hands off :The wheel and still get far :Be swept away :Enjoy the ride :You won't get lost :With your heart to guide you Chorus: :True to your heart :You must be :True to your heart :That's when the :Heavens will part :And baby, shower you :With my love :Open your eyes :Your heart can tell :You no lies :And when you're true :To your heart :I know it's gonna lead :You straight to me :(Got to be true to your heart) :True to your heart :You must be :True to your heart :That's when the :Heavens will part :And baby, shower you :With my love :Open your eyes :Your heart can tell :You no lies :And when you're true :To your heart :I know it's gonna lead :You straight to me :(Got to be true to your heart) :When things are gettin' crazy :And you don't know :Where to start :Keep on believin', baby :Just be true to your heart :When all the world around you :It seems to fall apart :Keep on believin', baby :Just be true to your heart Trivia *This song has been redone as a cover version by Raven-Symoné and Keke Palmer. all information on True To Your Heart came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/True_To_Your_Heart Gallery Video Category:Songs